1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for determining whether to destage write data in cache to storage based on whether the write data has malicious data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-malware software, also known as anti-virus software, is used to detect, prevent and remove malicious software, such as malicious browser helper objects (BHOs), browser hijackers, ransomware, key loggers, backdoors, rootkits, Trojan horses, worms, malicious LSPs, dialers, fraud tools, adware and spyware. Typically when there is a possible data breach from malicious software, access to the data subject to the breach is blocked until the security threat is resolved, so as to avoid any alteration of data by the suspicious software. One type of malicious software known as ransomware encrypts user data, and then the operator of the ransomware blackmails the victim of the attack requiring payment for the encryption key to use to decrypt their data.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for detecting suspicious processes potentially having malware so that such processes can then be managed to prevent malevolent activity and compromising data.